Pit Stop
The Pit Stop is the in-game rotary shop where characters, skins, decals, karts, wheels and paint jobs can be bought using Wumpa Coins in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. It consist of two bundle slots of discounted items and six slots for packs and individual items. Items displayed on this page represent what is currently available from the Pit Stop. Unavailable items and packs can be found on their respective Grand Prix page. Overview At the start of every day (12:00AM UTC), the Pit Stop refreshes with set new deals occupying each of the slots. If a player has already bought one of the deals, then a new one takes its place, until one that the player has not bought shows up. Bundle slots can only contain bundle deals, while non-bundle slots can contain everything else. Sticker packs, which may contain paint jobs, are always in non-bundle slots. Availability Deals and individual items may be GP Limited, meaning they are exclusive to the on-going Grand Prix and will only be available in the store during its duration with a few days of extra time. Only a select few GP Limited deals are available each day, taking priority over regular deals and are therefore deals that cannot be made to appear through buying another deal. GP Limited deals and items are marked with the symbol of their corresponding Grand Prix next to their prices or names in the table below. Character bundles have all been limited in time so far, with Summer Time and Fairy Tale bundles made available at the game's launch that were removed from the Pit Stop with debut of the first Grand Prix. Some limited items were added back permanently to the Pit Stop at the start of a subsequent Grand Prix : Back N. Time : * all items from the "Summer Time" and the "Fairy Tale" bundles, except "Life Saver N. Trance". * all Nitro Tour paint jobs, except character and kart specific paint jobs: "Ami Green'", '"Megumi White'", "Liz Violet", "Isabella Blue", "Tawna Pink", "Bandibuggy Green", "Rocket Blue" and "Le Chaux Yellow". Spooky : * all remaining items from Nitro Tour, except the country flags, the 4 Egyptian-themed and the 4 Nitro Team Numbers stickers. * on October 10 (October 14 for the Nintendo Switch), an update brought back "Life Saver N. Trance". Neon Circus : * all remaining items from Back N. Time, some in new bundles * new bundles for already re-added skins from the base game and from Nitro Tour were added. * packs of 4 decals for the Roadster and the 3 Back N. Time karts. Deals Most bundles feature items discounted to 10% of the sum of their items' value, others are discounted to 25%. Some of these items can be bought separately at full price. Items already owned are discounted of their value in bundles. Items and Bundles which are listed with a Grand Prix icon means that they were, for now, only available in that Grand Prix. With new items being added and de-added every month (without counting Last Chance Bundles and Nitros Oxide Edition early unlocks), the total minimum cost of buying everything in the pit stop has changed quite a lot over time : * At the release of the game, it was . * At the start of the Nitro Tour GP, it was . * At the start of the Back N. Time GP, it was * At the start of the Spyro N. Friends GP, it was * At the start of the Spooky GP, it was * At the release of the October 10 (or 14) update, it was Last Chance Last Chances are bundles containing all Nitro Gauge rewards of a Grand Prix. They have the same cost as the Nitro Fill Up option available at the end of a Grand Prix, meaning it will be priced according to how many Nitro points a player was lacking. They are only available during the first week of the following Grand Prix. As an exception, the Spyro N. Friends bundle was also available during the fist week of Neon Circus. Character Bundles Character Bundles contain at least one Character or Character Skin. They also contain other items for most such as Paint Jobs, Decals, Wheels or Stickers. Base Game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Neon Circus= Kart Sets Kart Sets usually contain a Kart Body, its corresponding Paint Job and Wheels as well as a Decal. Base Game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Back N. Time= |-|Neon Circus= Characters Characters in the Pit Stop are priced each. Character Skins Character skins are priced . Paint Jobs Paint Jobs tend to be priced based on their tier: *'Exotic': *'Legendary': There have been exceptions, however, such as the Quartz and Obsidian Paint Jobs, which are priced like an Exotic Paint Job. ;The following Paint Jobs are priced . ;The following Paint Jobs are priced . Decals Decals are priced according to tiers: *'Basic': *'Exotic': *'Legendary': Decal Packs Decal Packs include a complete series of decal for a specific kart minus the one included in its related kart's set. They were introduced in the Neon Circus Grand Prix to sell back decals from Back N. Time at a discount price. base game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Back N. Time= Wheels The available separate Wheels are all in the Legendary tier and priced . Sticker Packs Sticker Packs contain 2 to 4 stickers per pack, and are priced based on not only the amount of Stickers inside, but also on the tier of each Sticker the pack offers: *'Basic': *'Exotic': *'Legendary': A Sticker Pack containing four Basic stickers amounts to , whereas a Sticker Pack containing three Legendary stickers costs . Sticker Packs are notably the only Bundle deals that generally do not offer a discount. Base Game= |-|Nitro Tour= |-|Back N. Time= |-|Neon Circus= Color Sets Color Sets only appeared during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. They contain an exotic Paint Job each with one or three country flag Stickers, which are tiered Legendary. Trivia *The Dino Pack which contains the Fake Ptero Head and Fake Triceratops Head stickers was glitched out of the Pit Stop during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. It can appear in the Pit Stop but cannot be bought. As such, those stickers were unobtainable until the Neon Circus Grand Prix. Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Gameplay